The present invention relates to a dental care instrument.
All elements, substances, chemical compounds, medicaments and also living organisms have their own specific, energetic-informative emission, which is either advantageous or disadvantageous to biological systems, such as man, animals and plants. This is a question of the wavelength, the polarization direction, i.e. clockwise or counterclockwise polarization and the intensity. Thus, all harmful substances, which include most dental materials, such as e.g. amalgam have specific energetic emissions, which act as harmful substance information on the body's own regulating mechanisms of biological systems and is stored by the organism. Thus, as a result of long-term action, summation and cumulation effects can occur, which can give rise to chronic-insiduous ailments with multiform symptoms.
It is known that with the most varied substances and elements, temperature changes resulting from magnetic changes of state of matter occur, which are based on an order state change linked with the magnetization change and which lead to a change in the entropy of the magnetic system. Thus, it is also known that each element and also each substance emits a specific radiation, which falls under the physical characteristics of an element, whilst the chemical characteristics of each element are also known. Each element has an energetic emission of specific wavelength, polarity and intensity. The specific radiation in radioactive elements is particularly marked and in special cases the chemical peculiarity of the element as a stable unit is completely hidden behind the physical variability, so that it must be assumed that the radiation in the case of such substances is something independent and which is detached from the chemical characteristics. Taking into account these facts, radiation therapy has been developed on the basis of magnetic field lines and the field of use thereof magnetic field therapy.